queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Claudette Vance
"...Irresponsibility, I won't forgive..." Rebellion: "...Those who cause chaos, I won't forgive..." Claudette (クローデット) is the oldest daughter of the Vance family and a favorite for victory in the Queen's Blade Tournament. However, because she is a orphan child, she is not in line for the throne. Instead she is expected to protect Leina and is forced to struggle for her father's affection. Appearance Claudette has a metal detailed headpiece and a black wrap that goes from her neck to her collarbone. She wears a metal bikini top and small black panties, and on her right arm she has a black and gold bracer and a golden armband on her upper arm. On her left arm the black wrap continues up to her fingers, and she has a metal detailed full-length arm-guard. On her lower body she has a large, black flowing cloth wrap on her hips, and black thigh-high boots. 'Rebellion' Claudette's headpiece is now much bigger, covers more of her hair and is now white. She now has a white body suit, with a white open breastplate and corset-like piece underneath, and a long flowing cape. Personality Since she was a bastard child, Claudette has always been struggling to become something to anyone, although people already respect her and she is renown and famous. She keeps to herself, and is very serious and harsh to others. She hardly ever shows any emotion, instead keeping an feelings from showing, as she it appears that she does not know how or want to deal with them. Abilities Claudette wields the greatsword Thunderclap, and is able to manifest electrical energy to further destroy her foes. She is already seen as a strong and opposing character, defeating the likes of Risty and many others with ease. Story prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) She's Count's Vance eldest daughter and her most loyal general. Not believing that Elina could fulfill the order from the Count, she took the responsibility of capturing Leina. Half-sister of Leina and Elina, because of her mother not being the legal wife, Claudette is the third in the family's succession order. Her plebeian mother died young and instead of raising her like a daughter, her father raised her as a servant. Unlike her sisters, she's taciturn and unsociable. She's normally stationed around the walls of the frontiers of the Queen's controlled territory, executing the hardest tasks at the front line. She's known as a noblewoman from the Continent with an unusual integrity and she's respected for her righteousness by her soldiers and the commoners. Along her great skills at commanding, she's also the number one contendant in the Continent due to her sword skills. Because of her using a magic sword of lightning, she got the nickname of "Lord of Thundercloud". Aware of her status at home, while she behaves as an older sister with Leina and Elina, she knows that someday she'll serve under them. However, she has mixed feelings regarding the current situation, and a hint of hatred for Leina, as she can't understand why she left home, her being the direct successor. Elina is quite dear to her, but the unsociable older sister can't express her feelings properly. Trivia *She is voiced by Atsuko Tanaka (Japanese) and Gladys Weiner (English). Gallery Combat Books Claudette_GB.jpg 2P CLAUDETTE.jpg Claudette (1).jpg Claudette (2).jpg Claudette (3).jpg Claudette (4).jpg Claudette (5).jpg Claudette 12.jpg Claudette (6).jpg Claudette (7).jpg Claudette (8).jpg Claudette (9).jpg Claudette (10).jpg Claudette (11).jpg Claudette 15.jpg Claudette (12).jpg Claudette (13).jpg Claudette (14).jpg Claudette (15).jpg Claudette 18.jpg Claudette (16).jpg Claudette (17).jpg Claudette 17.jpg Claudette 16.jpg Claudette (18).jpg Claudette (19).jpg Claudette 13.jpg Claudette 6.jpg Claudette (20).jpg Claudette (21).jpg Claudette (22).jpg Claudette 14.jpg Claudette (23).jpg Claudette (24).jpg Official Artwork C-002.jpg Claudette Crouch.jpg Claudette Fight.jpg Claudette and Elina.jpg Claudette and Leina.jpg Claudette and Shigi.jpg Screenshots 80599-claudette picture 1 super.jpg Claudette SC.png Claudette SC 2.png Claudette SC 3.png Claudette SC 4.png Claudette SC 5.png Claudette SC 6.png Claudette SC 7.png Claudette SC 8.png Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals Category:Queen's Blade: Rebellion Characters